Despised of the world she loved
by Lucina
Summary: Hermine stellt an ihrem 16. Geburtstag fest, dass ihre Welt nicht so schön ist, wie sie immer gedacht hattesie bekommt ein Angbot, das sie annimmt und sich damit ganz von AD lossagt...
1. Chapter 1

Das Übliche zu Anfang: Mir gehört nichts außer der Handlung und alles, was ihr über Magier finden.

Summary: An ihrem 16. Geburtstag stellt Hermine fest, dass die Zaubererwelt oder zumindest die weiße Seite, nicht ganz so gut ist, wie sie immer vorgibt zu sein. Für ihre Freunde ist sie nur ein Mittel zum Zweck- gute Noten zu schreiben.

Dann bekommt sie auch noch ein Angebot, das sie völlig von Albus Dumbledore loseist. – Sie lässt sich zur Magierin ausbilden, obwohl diese von der weißen Seite verachtet und gejagt werden.

Prolog

Hermine saß alleine auf dem Astronomieturm und sang sich selbst leise ein Geburtstagslied. Heute wurde sie sechzehn Jahre alt und keiner, kein einziger hatte ihr gratuliert. Weder Ron noch Harry noch Ginny oder sonst jemand aus Gryffindor.

Immerhin fand an diesem Tag ein Quidditschspiel statt, da war ein Geburtstag doch nebensächlich. Wieso musste ausgerechnet sie das Pech haben und am Tag des ersten Spiels ihren Geburtstag zu feiern?

Sie lehnte sich an die kalte Steinmauer und betrachtete den Sternenhimmel ohne wirklich darauf zu achten.

„Traurig wie sehr die Zauberer auf sich selbst bezogen sind, nicht war?", fragte auf einmal eine Stimme von dem Rande des Turms.

Nicht wirklich interessiert drehte Hermine ihren Kopf in diese Richtung und betrachtete die Person eingehend.

Eine Frau saß dort. Sie trug ein langes, dunkles Kleid, das ihre Haut wie Elfenbein erscheinen ließ. Ihre langen, schwarzen Haare fielen locker über ihre Schultern.

Bisher war es ihr egal gewesen, wer diese Frau war, doch dann erregte etwas ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Eine Kette. Diese Frau trug eine Kette, die sie als Magierin kennzeichnete.

Die Frau lachte über ihren erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ja, ich bin eine Magierin", beantwortete sie die ungestellte Frage, die sich in Hermines Augen abzeichnete. „Und du bist auch eine. Zumindest hast du das Potential dazu. Es liegt an dir, ob du es annimmst oder es wegwirfst wie schon so viele vor dir."

Die Magierin ließ sich vom Geländer hinabgleiten und schritt auf Hermine zu, bevor sie direkt vor ihr in die Hocke ging.

„Es liegt an dir, ob du unsere Riten, unsere Geschichte und unsere Geheimnisse lernst oder ob du dein liebes, viel zu kurzes Leben weiter hier in dieser Welt leben willst, die du einerseits liebst, weil hier deine Familie ist, und andererseits hasst, weil sie dich unterdrückt."

Sie stand auf und wandte Hermine den Rücken zu, während sie schritt langsam auf und ab.

„Leider kann ich dir nicht so viel Zeit lassen um deine Entscheidung zu treffen, wie ich dir gerne geben würde. Du musst dich jetzt sofort entscheiden."

Sie drehte sich wieder zu Hermine um, die sie aus staunenden Augen betrachtete.

„Doch vorher will ich dir noch etwas von uns erzählen, damit du auch weißt, was du annimmst oder ausschlägst."

Sie ließ sich neben Hermine auf den Boden gleiten und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Wir Magier sind keineswegs die grausamen Mörder, als die uns die Zauberer und Hexen sehen wollen. Wir kämpfen nur gegen eine Gruppe und das sind die Dämonen. Wir können gar keine Unschuldigen töten. Unser Gesetz verbietet es uns.

Wir versuchen lediglich die magischen Völker vor den Dämonen und anderen Wesen, die ihnen schaden wollen, zu schützen.

Manchmal kommt es vor, dass verschiedene Zauberer eben diese Völker zu vernichten oder zu versklaven und dann müssen wir einschreiten. Daher kommen auch die Gerüchte, wir wären Mörder."

Sie machte eine Pause und richtete ihren Blick zum Sternenhimmel, der langsam aber sicher von Wolken verdeckt wurde.

„Wir meiden die Zauberer so gut es geht, doch Zusammenstöße lassen sich leider nicht vermeiden. Genau deshalb ist es so wichtig, dass du dich schnell entscheidest."

Sie wandte ihren Blick zur Seite und betrachtete Hermines Profil.

„Nun?"

Hermine wusste nicht so richtig, was sie sagen sollte. Sie wusste, sie hatte nur diese eine Chance zuzustimmen oder das Ganze auszuschlagen. Sie öffnete den Mund, doch kein Laut kam heraus.

„Ich möchte dir noch etwas sagen, bevor du dich entscheidest... Ich war damals in der gleichen Situation. Das ist schon etwas länger her, aber ich erinnere mich daran, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen.

Damals war ich genau wie du gerade sechzehn geworden... ich hatte erkannt, was für Scheuklappen die Zauberwelt aufhatte und noch aufhat.

Der Magier, der damals zu mir kam, sagte zu mir: „Menschen haben Angst vor dem, was sie nicht kennen. Was sie kennen, fürchten sie. Doch was sie wissen, lieben sie." Danach habe ich ihn dermaßen verständnislos angesehen, dass er einen Lachanfall bekommen hat.

Schließlich erklärte er mir den Sinn dieses wirren Satzes. Er sagte: „Es ist verständlich, dass die Zaubererwelt vor uns Angst hat, da sie keine Ahnung haben von dem, was uns ausmacht. Sie wissen nur, dass unsere Magie die ihrige um ein Vielfaches übersteigt und das fürchten sie. Wenn sie aber wüssten, wie unsere Gesetze lauten und unsere Magie aufgebaut ist, würden sie uns mit offenen Armen empfangen."

Sie schwieg und sah wieder zum Himmel hinauf.

Hermine schlang ihren Mantel enger um sich und folgte dem Blick der Magierin.

„Wie... was würde geschehen, wenn ich zustimme und meine Fähigkeiten zu nutzen lerne?", fragte sie leise mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Du wirst unterrichtet, nachts, wenn du schläfst, in deinen Träumen wirst du eine _Astralreise_ in das Schloss der Magier machen und dort wird man dich unterrichten. Und trotzdem wirst du normal in die Schule gehen können und nicht an Schlafmangel leiden."

Hermine betrachtete die Frau lange und nickte dann. „Ich will eine Magierin werden", sagte sie leise und wunderte sich, wie natürlich diese Worte in ihrem Mund klangen.

Die Frau lächelte sie an. „Ich wusste, dass so deine Entscheidung lauten würde."

Sie strich Hermine eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, die ihr ins Gesicht gefallen war.

Sie saßen noch eine Weile still nebeneinander, bis die Frau schließlich aufstand und sich verabschiedete. „Wir sehen uns, denke ich, ziemlich bald", sagte sie und verschwand in einem kleinen Wirbelwind.

„Ich hoffe es...", murmelte Hermine, bevor sie aufstand und in den Gryffindorturm zurückkehrte. „Ich hoffe es..."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, da bin ich wieder, mit einem neuen Kapitel im Schlepptau... doch vorher erst einmal ein riesiges Dankeschön an alle Reviewer und auch an die Schwarzleser!

**Kapitel 1**

Fast ein Jahr war seitdem vergangen und Hermine war froh, dass sie diese Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Mittlerweile war sie beinahe fertig mit ihrer Ausbildung und an ihrem siebzehnten Geburtstag würde sie es endlich geschafft haben.

Mit einem Lächeln sah sie zum Schloss hinauf, das über ihrem Kopf thronte. Heute würde sie ihr letztes Schuljahr beginnen. Irgendwie war es merkwürdig, gleichzeitig in die berühmteste Zaubererschule dieser Zeit zu gehen und nachts, wenn alle schliefen, eine Magierausbildung zu absolvieren.

Sie konnte sich ein amüsiertes Kopfschütteln nicht verkneifen.

„Was ist denn so witzig", fragte Ron, der neben ihr in der Kutsche saß.

„Nichts, nichts", winkte sie ab und blickte weiter aus dem Fenster.

„Du verhältst dich schon seit einem Jahr so komisch. Was ist los?", fragte nun auch Harry, der ihr direkt gegenüber saß.

„Ihr wollt es nicht verstehen, oder? Es ist nichts! Ich habe mich nun einmal etwas verändert. Warum macht ihr aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten?"

„Weil wir deine Freunde sind", beteuerte Ron und tätschelte ihr den Oberschenkel.

Hermine sah ihn freundlich an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist wirklich nichts."

Sie lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete das dunkle Schlossgelände. Sie konnte ihren Freunden nicht sagen, was mit ihr war. Sie konnte ihnen nicht den Grund für ihre Veränderung sagen. Sie würden sie verraten, das wusste sie.

Als sie in der Großen Halle ankamen, wurde ihr zum ersten Mal wirklich bewusst, in welcher Gefahr sie sich befand. Erst vor kurzem war ein Magier von Zauberern einfach so getötet worden und er hatte sich nicht wehren können.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen blickte sie auf zu Dumbledore, der wie gewohnt auf seinem Stuhl saß. Würde er auch versuchen, sie umzubringen, wenn ihre Identität herauskäme? Sie wollte es ehrlich gesagt nicht herausfinden...

Als sie sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen ließ, musste sie automatisch an Melyns Worte denken, die sie zu ihr in der Nacht an ihrem sechzehnten Geburtstag gesagt hatte.

„Menschen haben Angst vor dem, was sie nicht kennen. Was sie kennen, fürchten sie. Doch was sie wissen, lieben sie."

Diese Worte hatten sich in ihre Gedächtnis eingebrannt, sodass sie sie nie vergessen würde.

Jemand stieß sie in die Rippen.

„Mia! Ich rede mit dir!", meckerte Ginny, die sich neben sie gesetzt hatte.

„Entschuldige, bitte, ich war mit meinen Gedanken auf Wanderschaft."

„Das habe ich bemerkt", erwiderte Ginny trocken und sah sie prüfend an. „Aber falls etwas sein sollte, sagst du es mir, nicht wahr?"

Hermine lächelte. Warum machte sich nur jeder Sorgen, wenn sie über etwas nachdachte? Das war doch nun wirklich ein Normalzustand. „Natürlich. Also, was ist jetzt?"

Doch bevor Ginny ihr eine Antwort geben konnte, wurde auch schon das Eingangstor geöffnet und die Erstklässler kamen hinein. So verängstigt war sie auch einmal gewesen...

Nur mit halben Ohr lauschte sie dem Lied des Hutes, das seit zwei Jahren eigentlich immer das gleiche sagte: „Haltet zusammen, egal, was auf euch zukommt!"

Doch dann geschah etwas, das überhaupt nicht dem alljährlichen Rhythmus entsprach und alle gewaltig aus der Bahn brachte.

Noch bevor McGonagall die Rolle mit den Namen der Erstklässler ausrollen konnte, öffnete sich der Schlitz über der Kreppe des Hutes erneut: „Bevor ich die neuen Schüler einteile, möchte ich einen Fehler korrigieren, den ich vor sechs Jahren begangen habe."

Ein Tumult brach in der Halle aus und nur Dumbledore war fähig, ihn zu bewältigen. „RUHE!", brüllte er, nachdem er seine Stimme magisch verstärkt hatte.

Sofort waren die Schüler wieder ruhig und lauschten gespannt dem Hut, der nun wieder zum Reden ansetzte. „Dieser Fehler ist so schwerwiegend, wie er nur sein könnte und muss deshalb korrigiert werden... Miss Hermine Granger, kommen sie bitte hierher."

Geschockt stand Hermine langsam auf und ging zum Hut. Hatte er sie etwa in das falsche Haus eingeteilt? Sie hatte doch nur zwischen Gryffindor und Ravenclaw wählen können. Dieser Unterschied war doch nicht gravierend... Oder etwa doch? Sie wusste es nicht...

Endlich, nach einer schieren Ewigkeit, kam sie am Lehrertisch an und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, bevor sie sich den Hut auf den Kopf aufsetzte.

„Ich lag also doch richtig mit meiner Vermutung", piepste das Stimmchen. „Du begibst dich in große Gefahr, meine Liebe, indem du hierher kommst. Keine Sorge, ich werde ihnen nichts sagen und auch keine Andeutungen machen. Ich möchte dir helfen. Deshalb kommst du nun auch in das Haus ein, das für dich seit deiner Geburt vorbestimmt ist..."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Sie verstand immer weniger.

Der Hut setzte erneut an und Hermine wusste instinktiv, dass er nun zur Halle sprach. „Ich teile Miss Hermine Halliwell nach Slytherin ein." Er wandte sich noch einmal an Hermine. „Viel Glück mit deiner wahren Identität."

Mit zitternden Händen nahm Hermine den Hut ab und starrte auf die vier Haustische, die sich vor ihr erstreckten. Woher hatte der Hut gewusst, dass sie eine Halliwell war? Das hatte sie selbst doch erst vor kurzem erfahren! Und wieso ausgerechnet Slytherin?

Sie sah alles wie durch einen Schleier, als sie zum Slytherintisch ging und sich auf einen freien Platz gleiten ließ. Das war doch nicht möglich! Sie konnte unmöglich nach Slytherin gehören! Nicht sie!

So in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte sie nicht, wie die restlichen Erstklässler eingeteilt wurden. Sie bekam auch nicht mit, wie sie von allen anderen in der Halle angestarrt wurde.

Erst das Erscheinen der Speisen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, doch wirklich Hunger hatte sie keinen mehr.

Wie werden wohl Harry und Ron darauf reagieren? Und Ginny? Die anderen Gryffindors? Überhaupt alle?

Sie fühlte sich wie ein Stück Treibholz, das allein und verlassen auf dem endlosen Ozean umhertrieb, dort, wo es nirgendwo einen Platz hatte, an dem es stranden konnte.

Wie hatte es überhaupt dazu kommen können? War es überhaupt möglich, dass man einfach so einem anderen Haus eingeteilt wurde?

Nur mit Mühe konnte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Direktor lenken, der seine übliche Willkommen-zurück-Rede hielt.

Sie bekam nur auf halben Ohr mit, dass Remus Lupin wieder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten würde. Sie freute sich, doch als sie an ihrem neuen Haustisch entlang blickte, entschied sie sich dazu, doch lieber nicht zu klatschen.

Als er das Festessen endlich beendet hatte, wollte sie aufstehen und ihren neuen Hauskameraden folgen, doch Snape hielt sie zurück.

„Der Direktor erwartet Sie in seinem Büro, Miss... Halliwell", sagte er mit eisiger Stimme und bedeutete ihr, ihm zu folgen.

Zum ersten Mal wurde sie der Blicke gewahr, die auf sie gerichtet waren. Verwirrte. Wütende. Verachtende. Hermine erschauderte bei all den negativen Gefühlen. Was konnte sie denn dafür, dass der Hut sie nach Slytherin gesteckt hatte?

Endlich waren sie am Wasserspeier angekommen, der ihnen den Weg zum Büro des Direktors versperrte.

„Lakritzfledermäuse", zischte Snape und sofort sprang die Statue beiseite.

Wortlos folgte sie ihrem Professor die Treppe hinauf. Wäre es McGonagall gewesen, hätte sie es vielleicht drauf ankommen lassen und hätte Fragen gestellt, aber bei Snape... sah das Ganze entschieden anders aus.

Als sie in dem Büro angekommen waren, wies er auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch. „Setzen Sie sich. Der Direktor wird bald eintreffen!"

Schweigend folgte Hermine der Aufforderung und setzte sich auf den ihr zugewiesenen Platz, während sie sich im Büro neugierig umsah. Sie war in den ganzen sieben Jahren noch nie hier gewesen und dem entsprechend neu war das Alles für sie.

Kurze Zeit später kam dann auch tatsächlich Dumbledore mit einem gütigem Lächeln auf den Lippen und setzte sich hinter den Schreibtisch.

„Nun... Miss... Halliwell" – die Art, wie er ihren Nachnamen betonte, gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht – „Sie haben mich, nein, uns alle in eine ziemlich verkorkste Lage gebracht, indem sie nun das Haus gewechselt haben."

Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf und schritt in seinem Büro auf und ab. Auf einmal war Hermine froh, dass Snape direkt hinter ihr stand. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber der Direktor machte ihr Angst.

„Uns wird nichts Anderes übrig bleiben, als die Entscheidung des Hutes anzunehmen. Da Sie dieses Jahr Schulsprecherin sind, werden Sie nicht mit den anderen Mädchen im Schlafraum wohnen, sondern sich mit Mr Malfoy die Räume der Schulsprecher teilen. Sie befinden sich im zweiten Stock hinter dem Bild mit dem See."

Er setzte sich wieder an den Schreibtisch und die Art, wie er die Fingerspitzen aneinander legte, ließ Hermine vermuten, dass er nun zu dem eigentlichen Punkt kam, den er besprechen wollte.

„Haben Sie eine Ahnung oder auch nur eine Vermutung, warum der Hut Sie auf einmal nach Slytherin geschickt hat?", fragte er und beobachtete genauestens jede ihrer Bewegungen.

„Nein, Sir, ich bin völlig überrascht. Der Hut hat mir gegenüber auch nichts erwähnt, was damit zu tun hat. Er meinte nur die ganze Zeit, er hätte einen Fehler begangen, den es zu korrigieren gelte, aber das kennen Sie ja schon."

Einen Moment lang glaubte Hermine, Wut in den Augen des Direktors aufblitzen zu sehen, doch dieser Moment war so schnell wieder vorbei, dass sie an ihrer Wahrnehmung zweifelte.

„Wenn das so ist, war das alles. Professor Snape wird Sie zu ihren neuen Räumen begleiten."

Der Direktor wartete nicht, bis sie aus dem Büro verschwunden war, sondern ging gleich aus der Hintertür, die er etwas zu heftig zuzog, sodass Hermine erschrocken zusammenfuhr.

Als der Wasserspeier sich hinter ihnen verschlossen hatte, konnte Hermine nicht anders und atmete erleichtert auf.

„Sie haben also bemerkt, was der Direktor wirklich wollte."

Hermine sah ihren neuen Hauslehrer verständnislos an. „Ich habe lediglich bemerkt, dass er es hasst, über etwas nicht im Bilde zu sein", erwiderte sie und hätte sich im nächsten Moment am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Sie hatte sich doch vorgenommen, ihre Zunge im Zaum zu halten.

Doch zu ihrer Überraschung nickte Snape. „Das ist es, was ich meine. Sie werden auf der Hut sein müssen, vor allem, da sie zu einer der reinblütigsten Familien der Erde gehören. Er wird sie nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen. Und bevor sie die Frage stellen: Ja, ich weiß, wer die Halliwells waren."

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an. „Wie kommt das? Ich dachte..."

Snape unterbrach sie. „Ich weiß es, weil Sie eine angeheiratete Nichte von mir sind. Reicht das als Erklärung?"

Hermine nickte schnell und folgte ihm schweigend.

„Hier sind Ihre Räume. Das Passwort lautet: Schlafende Schlange. Mr Malfoy wird wahrscheinlich schon sein Zimmer bezogen haben." Er nickte ihr noch einmal zu, dann verschwand er in der Dunkelheit der Gänge.

Hermine sah ihm schweigend hinterher. Ihr Onkel... zwar angeheiratet, aber das war ihr egal. Immerhin hatte sie so noch einen Verwandten...

Leise murmelte sie das Passwort und kletterte durch das Portraitloch, während sie sich innerlich auf die Begegnung mit Malfoy vorbereitete.

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen... würd mich jedenfalls freuen... bis bald


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo, ihr Leuts, da bin ich wieder! Habt ihr mich schon vermisst? (Die Frage braucht ihr jetzt wirklich nicht zu beantworten...)

Wie auch immer... hier kommt das zweite Kapitel... ich hoffe, es gefällt euch...

**Kapitel 2**

Hermine kletterte durch das Portraitloch und fand sich in einem großen Wohnzimmer wieder, das in sanften Tönen gehalten war.

Die Wände waren alle hellbeige gestrichen. Helle Vorhänge und helle Bezüge der Polster vervollständigten das Bild.

Hermine bemerkte die beiden Türen, die von dem Wohnzimmer ausgingen. Hinter welcher war wohl ihr Zimmer?

‚Probieren geht über Studieren', dachte sie sich, bevor sie zur linken Tür ging und sie einfach mal öffnete. Dahinter lag wohl das gemütlichste Zimmer, das sie je gesehen hatte. Gut, es kam nicht an das Meditationszimmer auf der Insel der Magier heran aber es war schon einmal ein Anfang.

„Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, können wir auch tauschen", sagte Draco, der im Türrahmen gegenüber ihres Zimmer lehnte.

„Nein, nein, es gefällt mir", erwiderte Hermine aus Reflex und sah ihn gleich darauf überrascht an.

„Überrascht, weil ich auch höflich sein kann?", fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ja, allerdings", gab Hermine zu und zog ebenfalls eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich werde wohl meine Ruf als Malfoy nicht los, oder?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich."

Draco lachte leise und stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab. „Bin ich denn so schlimm?"

„Wenn du so weiter machst, kann die Antwort nur lauten: _Ja_!" Hermine grinste ihn schelmisch an und ignorierte seinen Schmollmund. „Jetzt im Ernst: Du kommst mir gerade wie das volle Gegenteil von dir selbst vor."

Nun brach Draco in schallendes Gelächter aus und ließ sich auf einen Sessel in der Zimmermitte fallen. Als er sich beruhigt hatte, setzte er zu einer Antwort an.

„Ich würde eher sagen, es ist genau anders herum. Was du kennst, ist die Rolle, die ich in der Öffentlichkeit spielen muss. Das hier bin ich."

„Aha, und wie komme ich zu dieser Ehre?", wollte Hermine wissen, während sie langsam näher kam.

„Ganz einfach: Du bist eine Reinblütlerin und untereinander verstellen wir uns nicht. Es sei denn es handelt sich um sogenannte Verräter, aber das ist bei dir nicht der Fall."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Ich kenne deine Familie und ihre Geheimnisse und wir Reinblütler sind so ziemlich die einzigen, die Magier nicht verurteilen."

Es war, als hätte man ihr den Wind aus den Segeln genommen. Sie nickte.

„Das ist, glaube ich, genug", meinte sie und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde niemandem etwas erzählen", beruhigte sie Draco, der ihren Gesichtsausdruck beobachtet hatte.

„Davon bin ich überzeugt. Mich beunruhigt nur, dass schon zwei Personen wissen, dass ich eine Magierinanwärterin bin. Und das sind genau genommen zwei zu viel."

„Onkel Sev wird ebenfalls nichts sagen und das weißt du."

Hermine nickte. „Aber beunruhigt darf ich doch wohl noch sein, oder?"

Er sah sie ernst an und nickte. „Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du es so gelassen aufnimmst? Ich meine, erst wirst du Slytherin zugeteilt, dann erfährst du, dass zwei Personen im Schloss über dich Bescheid wissen."

„Ich wusste vorher schon, dass einige Reinblütige Familien über die Magier Bescheid wissen. Was mir allerdings nicht bekannt war, welche es sind, aber das hat sich ja nun auch erledigt. Die einzige Überraschung war also, dass ich in ein anderes Haus gesteckt wurde aber das ist ja, wie ich eben festgestellt habe, auch nicht _sooo_ schlimm."

Draco grinste. „Nett, dass du von mir auf die anderen schließt. Was mich allerdings noch interessieren würde... was sind Magier eigentlich? Mein Dad will mir nie eine vernünftige Antwort geben und in den Büchern steht nur wie unsagbar grausam sie sind."

Hermine nickte leicht, während sie ein Kissen zu sich zog und es leicht zerknautschte. „Die zehn Millionen Pfund Frage", meinte sie und als Draco nur verständnislos die Stirn runzelte, huschte ein kleines Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Sie winkte ab. „Nur ein Muggelsprichwort."

Sie lehnte sich zurück und dachte einige Momente nach, bevor sie antwortete: „Vereinfacht sind wir so etwas, wie..." Sie seufzte und machte eine hilflose Geste. „Ich kann es dir ehrlich gesagt nicht erklären, weil ich es selbst nicht weiß. Es kommt mir so vor, als wären wir eine Art _unsichtbarer Schutz_ für alle anderen Magiebegabten, aber auch das trifft nur auf einen Teil von uns zu."

Sie zerknautschte das Kissen noch mehr. „Andererseits kämpfen wir aber auch verbissen gegen die Dämonen, weil diese die Muggel immer öfter ins Unheil stürzen wollen. Und nebenbei versuchen wir auch noch zusätzlich unerkannt zu bleiben." Sie seufzte erneut. „Das hilft dir wohl nicht wirklich, oder?"

„Doch."

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Wirklich?"

Draco nickte. „Also im Gegensatz zu der Antwort, die mir mein Vater gegeben hat, war das schon ein Roman." Er lächelte sie beruhigend an, bevor er von seinem Sessel aufstand. „Ich werde jetzt in mein Zimmer gehen. Wir sehen uns morgen."

„Gute Nacht", erwiderte Hermine und stand ebenfalls auf.

Als sie in ihrem Zimmer war, ließ sie sich auf das Bett fallen und starrte einige Momente an den Himmel ihres Bettes. Die Welt stand Kopf, wenn sie es in Worte fassen sollte dann so.

Hermine nahm ihren Zauberstab und packte mit einem Schwung ihren Koffer aus. Sie war momentan zu müde um es mit der Hand zu machen.

Wenige Momente später waren ihr auch schon die Augen zugefallen und sie war in das Reich der Träume hinübergeglitten.

°°°

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sie sich wie gerädert. Zum Glück war Sonntag und die Schule fing erst am nächsten Tag an, ansonsten hätte sie vom Unterricht herzlich wenig mitbekommen.

Widerwillig verließ sie die Wärme ihres Bettes und schlurfte ins Bad um sich erst einmal mit einer warmen Dusche wieder in Schwung zu bringen.

Sie zog sich gerade ihr Schlafshirt über den Kopf, als eine Tür aufging.

„Was-", fing sie an, doch ihr blieb jedes weitere Wort im Halse stecken.

Dort in der Tür stand niemand anderes als Draco und starrte sie überrascht an. „Ich... ähm..."

Bevor er noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, warf Hermine im Affekt ein Handtuch nach ihm, das ihm am Kopf traf. „RAUS!"

Hastig fast fluchtartig stolperte Draco rückwärts aus dem Raum und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Hermine stand mitten im Bad und vergrub ihr knallrotes Gesicht in ihren Händen. Oh. Nein. Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Sie stand doch nur in Unterwäsche da!

°°°

Draco lehnte an der Tür und versuchte sein schnell klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen. Verdammt. Ihm war doch schon am Vorabend aufgefallen, dass sie sich das Bad teilten! Wieso hatte er nicht einfach angeklopft? Dann wäre das Ganz nicht passiert!

Er warf das Handtuch, das er immer noch um den Hals trug, auf sein Bett und ließ sich gleich darauf daneben fallen.

So etwas Peinliches war ihm wirklich lange nicht mehr passiert. Wenn er genauer nachdachte, war ihm noch nie etwas Derartiges passiert.

Auf einmal zierte ein breites Grinsen sein Gesicht. Aber andererseits... war es doch ganz angenehm gewesen, was er dort gesehen hatte... sehr angenehm...

Aber trotzdem... In so eine Lage wollte er nie wieder geraten, das schwor er sich! Nie wieder!

Kurze Zeit später stand er wieder von dem Bett auf und lauschte an der Tür, die zum Bad führte. Nichts zu hören...

Anscheinend war sie mittlerweile fertig...

Draco schluckte einmal und klopfte an. Keine Antwort. Gut, dann konnte er es ja wagen...

°°°

Als Hermine in das gemeinsame Wohnzimmer trat, war von Draco nichts zu sehen. Zum Glück, denn sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihm nach dem Vorfall im Bad in die Augen sehen konnte.

Sie ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und schlug das Buch auf, das sie von ihren Eltern zur Ernennung als Schulsprecherin bekommen hatte.

Es war ein einfacher Thriller, der sie eigentlich in seinen Bann schlagen sollte wie sonst, aber irgendwie konnte sie sich nicht so richtig konzentrieren. Nach wenigen Minuten schlug sie das Buch wieder zu und warf es unsanft auf den Tisch.

„Und ich dachte, du verehrst Bücher über alles! Was hat dir das Buch denn getan, dass du so wütend darauf bist?"

Hermine zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Nicht er... sie hätte in ihrem Zimmer bleiben sollen!

„Nichts", grummelte sie und versank tiefer in dem Sessel. Eine leichte Röte überzog ihre Wangen, als sie an den Vorfall im Bad dachte.

„Warum besuchst du nicht deine Freunde im Gryffindorturm und versuchst sie zur Vernunft zu bekehren?", fragte Draco, als er näher trat und sich auf ihrer Lehne abstützte.

„Eher werden sie mich in der Luft zerreißen, als dass sie mir zuhören würden. Schon vergessen? Ich bin jetzt in Slytherin, dem erklärten Todfeind! Ich bezweifle, ob mich die fette Dame überhaupt einlässt!", brauste Hermine auf und sprang aus dem Sessel.

„Nun beruhige dich doch! Die Dame muss dich einlassen, weil du Schulsprecherin bist. Und außerdem, glaubst du wirklich, deine Freunde schmeißen sechs Jahre Freundschaft einfach so über Bord?", versuchte Draco auf sie einzureden, doch sie winkte ab.

„Vergessen deine Freunde deinen Geburtstag, nur weil an diesem Tag zufällig ein Quidditschspiel stattfindet?"

„Nein, aber... okay, so viel zum Zusammenhalt, den der Hut uns ohne Unterlass predigt", gab Draco zu. „Warum kommst du nicht einfach mit zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum? Ich bin sicher, du verstehst dich gut mit Pansy und Millicent."

Hermine sah ihn unsicher an. Sie wusste nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee war. „Ich weiß nicht...", murmelte sie. „Der Unterricht war heute nicht gerade einfach und ich wollte eigentlich noch einmal ein paar Sachen wiederholen."

Draco musterte sie verständnislos. „Welcher Unterricht, bitteschön? Der beginnt doch erst morgen!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nachts führe ich meine Magierausbildung fort", klärte sie ihn auf und ließ sich wieder in den Sessel fallen.

„Dann brauchst du eine Pause", beschloss Draco und ergriff ihre Hand. „Komm mit!"

Widerstandslos ließ Hermine sich aus der Schulsprecherwohnung ziehen und in den Kerker führen. Erst als sie anscheinend direkt vor dem Eingang standen, versuchte sie ihn umzustimmen.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist", grummelte sie und versuchte ihre Hand zu befreien, doch er hielt sie fest.

„Unsinn", gab er zurück. „Basiliskenbiss."

Zu Hermines Unwillen öffnete sich die Wand und gab den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins frei.

„Ich will nicht!", quengelte sie und versuchte erneut ihm ihre Hand zu entziehen.

Draco drehte sich zu ihr um. „Bist du ein Kleinkind oder bist du keins?", fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Hermine schnaubte nur und deutete in den Raum. „Willst du nun endlich eintreten?"

„Also ja."

„Nein!"

„Und warum hast du dann diese Frage gestellt?"

„Um dich verdammt noch mal dazu zu bringen, mich endlich in Ruhe zu lassen?"

Draco grinste und führte sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Hey, Leute! Ich möchte euch jemanden vorstellen!", rief er laut und deutlich und sofort war der gesamte Saal still. Man hätte sogar eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.

„Was macht _die_ denn hier?", fragte eine Zweitklässlerin. „Sie ist doch die beste Freundin von Potter!"

„Vergessen deine Freunde deinen Geburtstag?", gab Draco eiskalt zurück und sie zuckte erschrocken zurück. „Also, ich erwarte, dass ihr nett zu ihr seid. Sie ist eine von uns, vergesst das nicht."

Nachdem er einmal in die Runde geblickt hatte, führte er Hermine zu einer Sitzgruppe in der hinteren Ecke des Raumes. Dort saßen drei Slytherins, von denen ihr zwei bekannt vorkamen. Pansy Parkinson und Millicent Bullstrode, so weit sie sich erinnern konnte. Der letzte war ihr allerdings vollkommen unbekannt.

„Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, darf ich euch Hermine vorstellen? Hermine, das sind Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode und Blaise Zabini."

Hermine nickte jedem zu. Sie fühlte sich unwohl, hier in den dunklen Kerkern, auch wenn dies von nun an ihr Gemeinschaftsraum war. „Freut mich!"

°°°

Ich muss euch etwas gestehen... ich bin süchtig... nach Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Ein neues Kapitelchen im Anflug... alle bitte ducken... uuuuund... die Landung ist geglückt!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Hermine saß neben Pansy und Milli und unterhielt sich prächtig. Mittlerweile war sie froh, dass sie auf Draco gehört hatte oder besser gesagt, dass er sie hierher geschleift hatte.

Sie unterhielten sich gerade lebhaft über einen Artikel aus der Hexenwoche und das war schon etwas, was Hermine sich nie hätte vorstellen können. Sie diskutierte über einen Artikel aus der Hexenwoche. Das war das achte Weltwunder.

Blaise hatte sich irgendwann mit Draco verabschiedet, aber das kümmerte die drei Mädchen herzlich wenig.

Auf einmal wurde sie gepackt, hochgezogen und von jemandem auf die Arme genommen.

Hermine ließ ein hohes Quietschen ertönen.

„Was soll das, Draco?", beschwerte sie sich und versuchte sich aus seinen Armen zu befreien. „Lass mich runter!"

Doch er lachte nur und verabschiedete sich von Pansy und Millicent. „Wir sehen uns bestimmt später", sagte er und verschwand mit Hermine aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Lass mich runter!", forderte sie wieder und schlug ihm auf den Arm.

„Was hast du denn? Ist es so schlimm von mir auf den Armen getragen zu werden?", fragte er und zog einen leichten Schmollmund.

„Ja und jetzt lass mich endlich runter!"

Draco seufzte ergeben und setzte sie wieder auf dem Boden ab. „Besser?", fragte er.

Hermine nickte und atmete einmal erleichtert tief durch.

„Warum hast du das überhaupt gemacht?", wollte sie wissen.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich fand, dass es Zeit war zu gehen."

Hermine sah ihn verständnislos an. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

Draco grinste. „Doch, ich muss nämlich noch zu Severus und da ich keine Lust habe, alleine zu gehen..."

Sie schnaubte abfällig. „Ich glaube, du bist wohl eher das Kleinkind", meinte sie und grinste ihn frech an.

„Na, warte, du!" Er versuchte sie zu packen und durchzukitzeln.

Hermine wich lachend aus und tänzelte durch den Gang. „Vergiss es!", kicherte sie.

„Hermine!", sagte auf einmal eine Stimme vorwurfsvoll hinter ihr. „Was machst du hier mit diesem Idioten?"

Hermine fuhr erschrocken herum und betrachtete den Sprecher nachdenklich. „Ich war eben im Gemeinschaftsraum", gab sie sachlich zurück. „Und Draco war so freundlich und hat mich vorgestellt. Hast du ein Problem damit, Ron?"

„Allerdings! Wie konntest du uns nur so hintergehen? Du bist jetzt in _Slytherin_! Schämst du dich denn nicht?" Er spuckte den Namen ihres neuen Hauses regelrecht aus.

„Ich bin immer noch ich, egal zu welchem Haus ich gehöre, also lass mich in Ruhe, wenn du nicht damit klar kommst!", fauchte Hermine und blies wütend eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, die ihr vor die Augen gefallen war.

„Natürlich!", höhnte Ron. „Du verhältst dich schon seit einem Jahr so merkwürdig!"

Hermine zuckte unter dem Vorwurf leicht zurück. „Na und?"

„Du kapselst dich von uns ab und jetzt sehe ich ja, was das für einen Grund hat!" Er deutete wütend auf Draco, der das Schauspiel besorgt beobachtete.

„Ich kapsele mich von euch ab? Vergesse ich eure Geburtstage? Vergesse ich etwas, das ich versprochen habe? Fass dich mal an deine eigene Nase, du Idiot! Wenn du uns jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdest?"

Hermine warf ihm noch einen wütenden Blick zu, bevor sie sich zu Draco umdrehte. Ihr Blick besagte deutlich: „Können wir gehen?"

Draco nickte und ging mit ihr in einen etwas abgelegeneren Gang und somit aus der Sichtweite von Ron.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er leise, doch Hermine gab ihm keine Antwort.

Sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugekehrt und lehnte an einer Mauer.

Draco beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl und drehte sie zu sich um. Mit Schrecken stellte er fest, dass ihr Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen.

„Hey, komm her", sagte er sanft und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Ich hasse ihn", schluchzte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter.

Draco fühlte sich hilflos. Noch nie war ihm so etwas passiert. Da er nicht wusste, was er sonst hätte tun können, strich er ihr sanft über den Rücken. Am liebsten hätte er Ron gepackt und ihm sonst irgend etwas angetan.

Er kannte Hermine zwar genau genommen erst seit dem Vortag aber sie war ihm schon ans Herz gewachsen. Was war mit ihm los?

Nach einer schieren Ewigkeit löste sich Draco von ihm und wischte sich die Tränen weg.

„Danke", nuschelte sie leise und sah verlegen zu Boden.

Draco lächelte. „Gern geschehen", erwiderte er nur und ging nicht weiter darauf ein.

Als hätten sie ein stummes Abkommen getroffen, gingen sie zu Severus ohne den Vorfall zu erwähnen.

Severus war nicht wenig überrascht, als die beiden vor seiner Tür standen. „Was wollt ihr den hier?", wollte er wissen, bevor er sie eintreten ließ.

„Ich wollte dich etwas wegen einem Trank fragen, über den ich etwas in den Ferien gelesen habe", erklärte Draco.

Severus nickte und machte den beiden den Weg frei. Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten, hakte er genauer nach. „Was für ein Trank war das denn?"

„Es handelte sich um eine Art Unsichtbarkeitstrank, aber einige Zutaten kamen mir komisch vor." Er kramte einen Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche, auf dem er das Rezept notiert hatte.

Severus las sich das Ganze durch und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Von diesem Trank habe ich noch nie etwas gehört", gab er zu und wollte Draco schon den Zettel reichen, doch ihm fiel etwas ein. „Hermine, sieh dir das doch mal bitte an."

Hermine nahm das Blatt Papier und studierte es gründlich. Schließlich nickte sie. „Ja, das ist ein Trank, der von uns Magiern gebraut wird. Wie heißt das Buch, aus dem der Trank stammt."

Draco runzelte die Stirn, während er nachdachte. „Äußerst wirksame und doch einfache Tränke, glaube ich. Der Autor ist, so weit ich weiß, ein gewisser John Moran."

Hermine grinste automatisch. „Jepp, das ist einer von uns", sagte sie und gab Draco den Zettel zurück.

„Kennst du ihn?", wollte Severus wissen, den der neue Trank interessierte.

Hermine nickte. „Ja, er ist einer meiner Mentoren. John Moran ist allerdings nur der Name, den er in der Zauberwelt trägt. Sein Magiername lautet Janol und so nenne ich ihn normalerweise. Er hat einige bedingt wirksame Tränke mit der Erlaubnis vom Magierrat in der Zaubererwelt veröffentlicht."

„Warum bedingt wirksam?", hakte Severus nach.

„Zum Beispiel der Unsichtbarkeitstrank. Er wirkt nur bei Menschen nicht aber bei Dämonen und deshalb ist er für uns nicht so brauchbar", erklärte Hermine.

„Aber seid ihr damit keine Gefahr eingegangen? Ich meine, entdeckt zu werden", wollte Draco wissen.

„Nein, Janol ist hier als Zaubertränkemeister tätig und deshalb hat er eine gute Tarnung", erwiderte Hermine.

Auf einmal setzte sich Severus auf und warf einen Blick zur Tür. „Dumbledore kommt. Es ist besser, wenn ihr geht."

Draco und Hermine nickten und verschwanden schleunigst aus den Räumen des Professors und verließen den Kerker.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, was der Direktor dort unten will?", fragte Hermine, während sie weiter durch die Gänge liefen.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider nein. Das einzige, was ich weiß, ist, dass er öfters dort unten ist."

„Mia! Warte doch mal kurz!", rief jemand hinter ihnen im Gang.

Hermine fuhr herum und sah Ginny auf sich zurennen. „Ginny!", sagte sie überrascht.

„Tut mir Leid, dass Ron dich vorhin so fies zu dir war, aber ich konnte ihn einfach nicht aufhalten", beteuerte sie, während sie sich bemühte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Ist schon gut", meinte Hermine. „Komm erst mal mit. Es wäre, glaube ich, nicht sonderlich gut für deine Gesundheit, wenn man dich mit mir sieht."

Ginny nickte und folgte Hermine und Draco durchs Schloss zu den Schulsprecherräumen.

„Wie kommt es, dass es ihr euch so gut versteht?", fragte sie, kaum dass sie durch das Portrait geklettert waren.

„Das liegt fast ganz an Draco", lachte Hermine.

Ginny zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Wie das?"

Draco grinste. „Sie ist meinem Charme erlegen", sagte er und wich gleich darauf einem anfliegenden Kissen aus. „War nur ein Scherz! Nimm mich doch nicht so ernst!"

Ginny schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Gut, das erklärt alles!" Sie machte eine kurze Pause, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Also... warum ich hier bin... Die anderen sind ziemlich sauer auf dich. Sie denken, du hättest sie schon das ganze letzte Jahr ausspioniert und wärst deswegen so komisch gewesen."

„Aber..."

„Ich weiß, dass das Unsinn ist. Aber seit du weg bist, gibt es keinen mehr, der sie zur Vernunft bringen kann und ich bin nicht so lebensmüde, als dass ich es jetzt versuchen würde. Aber an deiner Stelle würde ich keinem Gryffindor alleine begegnen."

Hermine schwieg eine Weile und dachte über das Gehörte nach. „Geht in Ordnung", sagte sie schließlich. „Danke."

„Gern geschehen", erwiderte Ginny und sah erschrocken auf die Uhr. „Oh, nein. Ich muss gehen. Tschüss!"

Schon war sie aufgesprungen und aus dem Zimmer gerannt.

Nachdem das Portrait zugefallen war, herrschte einige Momente lang Stille, bevor Draco dann das Wort ergriff. „Du hattest Recht", sagte er leise.

Hermine nickte traurig und lehnte sich müde zurück. „Ich kenne die Gryffindors auch schließlich."

Ihr Blick fiel auf das Buch, das sie am Morgen versucht hatte zu lesen. Genau wie vorher war es jetzt eine reine Illusion, sich damit ablenken zu können.

Bevor Draco noch irgendetwas noch sagen konnte, stand sie auf und ging in ihr Zimmer. „Wir sehen uns später", murmelte sie leise und verschwand durch die Tür.

In ihrem Zimmer schmiss sie sich wie schon am Vorabend auf das Bett und starrte an den Stoff, der über das Bett gewölbt war.

„VERFLUCHT!", rief sie und schleuderte ein Wasserglas von ihrem Nachtisch gegen die nächstbeste Wand.

Nachdem sie noch eine Weile lang nichts tuend auf ihrem Bett gelegen war, stand sie schließlich auf und ging zu ihrem Koffer, der immer noch in der Mitte des Raumes lag, und öffnete den doppelten Boden.

Sie rang einige Momente mit der sperrigen Holzplatte, dann legte sie sie auf den Boden neben den Koffer. Da die Platte nun weg war, war der Blick frei auf einige Bücher und ein japanisches Langschwert und einige Dolche.

Routiniert nahm sie das Schwert hinaus und befreite es aus seiner Hülle. Seit gut einer Woche hatte sie nicht mehr trainiert. Langsam strich sie über die Klinge.

Sie stand auf und positionierte sich in der Mitte des Raumes. Langsam gewann sie das Gefühl für ihre Waffe zurück, bis sie schließlich wie ein verlängerter Arm erschien. Doch gerade als sie mit ihren Übungen beginnen wollte, klopfte es an der Tür und riss sie aus ihrer Konzentration.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 4**

Schnell packte Hermine ihr Schwert zurück in den Koffer und schloss den doppelten Boden. Erst dann eilte sie zur Tür und öffnete.

„Was ist denn?", fragte sie ziemlich ungehalten und Draco zuckte etwas zurück.

„Ich wollte nur bescheid sagen, dass ich jetzt zum Mittagessen gehe, falls du mitkommen willst", antwortete er und war sichtlich überrascht über ihre Reaktion.

Hermine schloss kurz die Augen und nickte dann. „Ich komme. Tut mir leid wegen meiner Reaktion. Ich bin etwas neben der Spur", murmelte sie.

Sie folgte ihm in die große Halle hinunter und wie sie feststellte, hatte Ginny Recht. Fast jeder Gryffindor, dem sie begegneten, warf Hermine mörderische Blicke zu. Bevor sie sich allerdings an ihren Platz setzen konnte, wurde sie von McGonagall aufgehalten.

„Der Direktor möchte noch einmal mit Ihnen sprechen", sagte sie und ohne weitere Erklärung führte sie Hermine aus der Halle zum Büro des Direktors.

Wieder beschlich Hermine ein ungutes Gefühl, als sie ihrer ehemaligen Hauslehrerin durch das Schloss folgte. Dieses Mal wäre es ihr lieber gewesen, wenn es Severus gewesen wäre, der sie geführt hätte.

Schließlich stand sie wieder vor dem Wasserspeier, McGonagall sprach das Passwort und er hüpfte zur Seite.

„Der Direktor erwartet sie bereits", sagte sie und machte auf der Stelle kehrt.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. War McGonagall jetzt auch wütend auf sie, weil sie das Haus gewechselt hatte? Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein!

Ergeben trottete sie die Treppe hinauf und klopfte artig an die Tür.

„Herein!", ertönte es durch das Holz und sie trat ein.

„Ah, Miss Halliwell, ich habe Sie schon erwartet", sagte er mit einer Stimme, die Hermine Schauer den Rücken hinunter laufen ließ.

Hermine nickte lächelnd und setzte sich nach einer einladenden Handbewegung auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch. „Sir."

„Ich wollte Sie noch einmal fragen, ob Sie nicht doch vielleicht eine Ahnung haben, warum sie nach Slytherin geschickt wurden", sprach er und beugte sich leicht in seinem Sessel vor.

„Es tut mir leid, Sir, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht warum", beteuerte sie und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Und was ist mit Ihrer wahren Herkunft?"

„Meine ... Adoptiveltern haben mir nie gesagt, dass sie nicht meine leiblichen Eltern sind. Es war für mich genau so überraschend wie für Sie", sagte Hermine und machte eine bittere Geste mit ihren Händen.

Wieder stand für wenige Augenblicke dieses wütende Funkeln in seinen Augen und dieses Mal war Hermine sich sicher, dass sie es gesehen hatte.

Bevor er zu einer weiteren Frage ansetzen konnte, schlug die Tür urplötzlich auf und Severus stürmte ins Büro.

„Wie kommt es, Albus", schnaubte er, „dass eine meiner Schülerinnen zu dir gerufen wird, ohne dass ich etwas davon mitbekomme? Erst Mr Malfoy hat mich darüber informiert. Was hat das zu bedeuten, Albus?"

„Ich konnte dich leider nicht finden, mein Junge", beteuerte er. „Ich-"

„Du hast Minerva geschickt um Miss Halliwell abzuholen. Wäre es dann nicht einfach gewesen, dass Minerva mir auch bescheid gesagt hätte. Sie sitzt ja nur zwei Sitze weit entfernt von mir!", brauste der Zaubertrankmeister auf.

„Reg dich bitte nicht so auf, mein Junge", sagte Dumbledore und ein zwingender Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen, doch Severus ging nicht darauf ein.

„Wenn das jetzt alles gewesen ist, werden Miss Halliwell und ich jetzt gehen."

Er bedeutete Hermine aufzustehen und ihm zu folgen. „Kommen Sie."

Als sie wieder aus dem Büro draußen waren, richtete er erneut das Wort an sie. „Was wollte er dieses Mal?"

„Das selbe wie gestern", antwortete sie wahrheitsgetreu. „Nur hat er dieses Mal noch nach meiner Herkunft gefragt."

Severus schüttelte verärgert den Kopf. „Dieser Mensch raubt mir noch den letzten Nerv", beklagte er sich, während er durch die Gänge rauschte. „Das nächste Mal, wenn er dich rufen sollte, schickst du Draco oder irgendeinen anderen Slytherin sofort zu mir!"

„Mache ich", sagte Hermine. Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten ihm zu folgen, so schnell ging er den Gang hinunter.

Auf einmal hielt Severus an und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Deine Mutter wäre stolz auf dich gewesen. Sie und ihre Schwestern sind in Amerika zur Schule gegangen, weil ihre Eltern zu viel Angst hatten, dass sie entdeckt würden. Und das, obwohl sie es sich immer gewünscht hatten hierher zu gehen."

Hermine lächelte traurig. „Das sagt mir Melyn auch immer." Als er die Stirn runzelte, fügte sie hinzu. „Sie ist diejenige, die mich überredet hat, meine Ausbildung zu beginnen."

Severus nickte verstehend und wollte sich schon abwenden, als ihm plötzlich etwas einfiel. „Haben Sie... hast du eigentlich ein Foto von deinen Eltern?", fragte er.

Hermine schüttelte überrascht den Kopf. „Nein. Warum fragen Sie?"

„Komm mit. Ich habe noch eines von ihnen, das früher deiner Tante gehört hat. Ich glaube, sie hätte gewollt, dass du es bekommst."

„Danke", sagte sie leise und folgte ihm hinunter in den Kerker.

In seinen angekommen bedeutete er ihr, sich auf einen Sessel zu setzen. „Es kann eine Weile dauern", sagte er und verschwand.

Wenig später tauchte er mit einem Bilderrahmen in der Hand wieder auf und reichte ihn ihr.

„Das Baby, das deine Mutter im Arm hält, bist übrigens du", sagte er.

„Das unförmige Ding bin ich?", fragte Hermine lachend und sah sich das Foto genauer an.

Ihre Eltern... ihre richtigen Eltern...

Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen traten. „Mum... Dad...", murmelte sie und strich mit einem Finger über das Glas.

Nach einer Weile sah sie zu Severus auf. „Danke", nuschelte sie.

Zum ersten Mal lächelte Severus in ihrer Gegenwart. „Gern geschehen. Im Ernst, du sahst wirklich niedlich aus."

„Was?" Hermine sah ihn leicht geschockt an.

„Glaubst du wirklich, deine Tante hätte es sich nehmen lassen, dich und deine Mutter zu besuchen und mich mitzuschleifen?"

Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern und betrachtete noch einmal das Bild.

Severus' Blick fiel auf die Uhr, die über seinem Karmin hing. „Das Mittagessen dürfte mittlerweile vorbei sein. Ich glaube, wir machen uns besser auf den Weg oder Draco wird die ganze Schule auf den Kopf stellen."

Hermine nickte und stand auf, das Bild fest an ihre Brust gedrückt.

Sie folgte ihm aus den Kerker und verabschiedete sich schließlich von ihm. „Danke noch mal", sagte sie, als sie die Treppe in der Eingangshalle hinaufging.

Hermine wollte schon direkt in die Schulsprecherwohnung gehen, aber ein Knurren ihres Magens überzeugte sie eines Besseren. Sie würde wohl zuerst in die Küche gehen, bevor sie weiter mit dem Schwert trainieren konnte.

Doch bevor sie auch nur in den Gang dorthin einbiegen konnte, kam Draco auf sie zu und schloss sie einfach in seine Arme.

„Was ist?", fragte sie überrascht, aber sie wehrte sich nicht gegen die sanfte Umarmung.

„Ich bin einfach froh dich zu sehen", gab er zu, als er sie wieder aus seinen Armen entließ.

„Ich war doch nur beim Direktor", meinte sie verständnislos und suchte seinen Blick. „Hey, was ist denn?"

Draco jedoch wich ihrem Blick gekonnt aus und drehte ihr schließlich den Rücken zu.

„Hey, ich rede mit dir!"

„Es ist nicht so wichtig", sagte er und floh vor ihr, indem er etwas schneller den Gang entlang ging.

„HEY!", rief Hermine und rannte hinter ihm her. Sie fasste ihm am Arm und drehte ihn zu sich um. „Was ist?", fragte sie noch einmal, doch dieses Mal eindringlicher.

„Es ist nichts", wollte er abwehren, aber sie ließ nicht locker.

„Das kaufe ich dir nicht ab", meinte Hermine.

„Dann tust du es eben nicht", erwiderte Draco, der auf einmal ziemlich gereizt war und entwand seinen Arm ihrem Griff. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er weiter und ließ Hermine mitten im Gang stehen.

Als er schließlich durch das Portrait gestiegen war, schüttelte Hermine den Kopf und ging erst einmal in die Küche, da ihr Magen wieder einmal rebellierte.

Ungefähr zehn Minuten später kletterte Hermine durch das Portraitloch und sah sich suchend um. Draco war nicht zu sehen.

Sie seufzte leise und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen. Was war nur mit Draco los gewesen? Und warum war er so besorgt gewesen? Gut, es war schon ein Risiko, dass sie hier war, aber bisher hatte sie doch keinen Anlass zum Verdacht gegeben, oder etwa nicht?

Hermine ging in ihr Zimmer und stellte das Bild auf ihren Nachtisch, bevor sie tief Luft holte und zu Dracos Tür ging.

Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und klopfte schließlich an.

„Draco, kann ich rein kommen?", fragte sie durch die dicke Holztür hindurch.

„Verschwinde!", drang es zu ihr durch.

„Nein!"

Auf einmal wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Hermine wäre fast gegen Draco geflogen, der nun im Türrahmen stand und sie wütend anfunkelte.

„Kannst du mich nicht in Ruhe lassen?", fragte er ärgerlich.

„Nicht bis du mir endlich gesagt hast, warum du dir solche Sorgen gemacht hast, nur weil ich zum Direktor musste!"

Draco musterte sie einen Moment lang, dann trat er von der Tür zurück. „Komm erst einmal rein", sagte er und sie konnte seiner Stimme anhören, dass er sich etwas beruhigt hatte.

Hermine trat in sein Zimmer und bemerkte überrascht eine große Anzahl von komischen Geräten, mit denen sie überhaupt nichts anfangen konnte.

Draco ließ sich derweil aufs Bett fallen und beobachtete Hermine genauestens.

Schließlich räusperte er sich und riss Hermine so aus ihren Betrachtungen.

„Tut mir Leid", sagte sie leise und eine leichte Röte zeichnete sich auf ihren Wangen ab.

Draco winkte ab. „Nicht so schlimm. Du wolltest wissen, warum ich mir solche Sorgen gemacht habe."

Hermine nickte und trat näher zu ihm.

„Ich..." Draco atmete einmal tief durch. „Ist dir schon einmal das Tatoo auf deinem Rücken aufgefallen?", fragte er schließlich.

Hermine nickte. „Ja, das habe ich schon, seit ich mich erinnern kann. Es... Momentchen mal... woher weißt du davon?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ich habe das selbe", gab er zu. „Ein Drache." Mit diesen Worten zog er sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und zeigte ihr seinen Rücken.

Wie hypnotisiert trat Hermine auf ihn zu und strich mit ihren Fingern die Konturen des momentan schlafenden Drachen nach.

„Wieso?", wollte sie wissen, als er sich wieder zu ihr umdrehte.


	6. Chapter 6

:ängstlich um die Ecke linst:

:hineinstolpert:

Tut mir echt leid, dass ich so lange nicht mehr geupdatet habe, aber ich hatte in der letzten Zeit _etwas_ viel zu tun... Ich hoffe, ihr vergebt mir?

**Kapitel 5**

Draco atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er antwortete. „Man hat uns aneinander gebunden, als wir noch klein waren", sagte er leise und beobachtete genauestens Hermines Gesichtsausdruck.

„Gebunden? Aber wieso?", wollte sie wissen. Sie war gefährlich blass um die Nase geworden und ihr war etwas schwindelig.

Draco stand auf und führte sie zu einem Stuhl. Er hockte sich vor sie. „Es war zu deinem Schutz. Damals waren deine Eltern kurz davor entdeckt zu werden und sie entschlossen sich, durch eine Bindung von uns beiden, deine Zukunft zu sichern."

Hermine war immer noch blass um die Nase. „Aber..."

„Die Bindung tritt erst mit dem siebzehnten Geburtstag in Kraft. Deshalb war ich auch so besorgt um dich. Ich hatte vor ungefähr zwei Monaten Geburtstag."

„Und du spürst du schon die Bindung?"

Draco nickte und wandte peinlich berührt den Blick ab.

„Geht es dir besser?", fragte er nach einigen Momenten, in denen sie eisern geschwiegen hatten und sich nicht angesehen hatte.

„Ja", murmelte Hermine leise und sah weiterhin auf ihre Hände.

Schließlich nahm er sanft eine ihrer Hände zwischen die seinen und bewegte sie damit, ihn anzusehen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte er leise. „Ich werde dir nichts tun. Ich werde auf dich aufpassen und dir helfen."

Hermine sah ihn genau an, während er dies sagte und nickte. „Danke", sagte sie leise und erwiderte den Druck seiner Hände.

Draco räusperte sich leise und stand schließlich auf.

Hermine stand ebenfalls auf und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Schließlich gab sie es auf. „Ich... gehe dann wieder in mein Zimmer", murmelte sie und verschwand aus dem Raum.

„Bis später", murmelte Draco und ging zum Fenster um die Landschaft zu betrachten.

Hermine sah ihn noch einen Augenblick an, wie er dort so stand und nachdenklich hinaus aus dem Fenster starrte. Dann ging sie aus dem Zimmer und verschwand in ihrem eigenen.

An Übungen mit ihrem Schwert war jetzt nicht mehr zu denken, sie war viel zu unkonzentriert. Stattdessen beschloss sie, etwas zu Meditieren, um sich über einiges klar zu werden, was dringend nötig war.

Sie war an Draco gebunden... sozusagen verheiratet mit jemandem, den sie erst begann kennen zu lernen...

Hermine ließ sich zu Boden sinken und setzte sich in den Schneidersitz. Sie schloss die Augen und begann alles Unwichtige aus ihrem Kopf zu verdrängen. Alle Geräusche, die zu ihr drangen, traten in den Hintergrund. Genauso wie der Teppich, auf dem sie saß.

Hermine ging zuerst einmal kleinere Probleme an, wie zum Beispiel ihren Hauswechsel. Sie horchte in sich hinein und suchte nach Antworten. Währenddessen entwirrte sie die Knäuel, die dadurch in ihrem Leben entstanden waren und kam zu einem einfachen Schluss: Ihr hätte nichts besseres passieren können.

In Gryffindor hatte sie sich schon seit längerem nicht mehr wohl gefühlt und nur Ginny war noch eine angenehme Gesprächspartnerin gewesen. Sie hätte es nicht mehr länger ausgehalten und nun hatte sie das goldene Los gezogen.

Dann ihre wahre Identität, die durch den Hut ans Licht gekommen war. Momentan konnte sie nicht erkennen, welche genauen Auswirkungen dies hatte aber sie war froh noch einen Verwandten in Severus gefunden hatte.

Zuletzt das, was sie eben erst erfahren hatte. Sie war mit Draco... verheiratet. An ihn gebunden, zwar erst ab ihrem siebzehnten Geburtstag, aber Draco spürte die Verbindung schon jetzt.

Sie versuchte den Nebel zu lichten und die Fäden zu entwirren, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Schließlich tauchte sie wieder aus ihrer Konzentration auf und seufzte laut auf.

Genau in dem Thema, das sie versucht hatte zu lösen, war sie nicht weiter gekommen.

Sie ließ sich zurücksinken und starrte an die Decke.

Schließlich stand sie mit einem Ruck auf und schnappte sich ein Buch, mit dem sie sich dann aufs Bett schmiss. Es war Zeit, dass sie etwas den Unterrichtsstoff wiederholte.

Wenig später schlug sie das Buch jedoch wieder zu. Sie konnte sich immer noch nicht konzentrieren. Es war wir ein Fluch.

Schließlich stand sie auf und stellte das Buch ins Regal. Sie würde einen Spaziergang an den See machen um wieder zu klaren Gedanken zu kommen.

Sie griff sich einen dünnen Pullover und machte sich auf den Weg. Sonderbarer Weise begegnete sie kaum jemandem aus anderen Häusern, genau genommen liefen ihr nur ein paar Ravenclaws und drei Huffelpuffs über den Weg.

Endlich war sie am See angekommen. Sie suchte sich einen ruhigen Platz am Ufer und starrte einfach nur auf die schier endlose Wasserfläche hinaus.

Wie gerne hätte sie jetzt Krummbein geknuddelt, aber der war ja vor gut einem halben Jahr gestorben. Sie schnappte sich einen Stein und warf ihn mit aller Kraft auf das Wasser hinaus.

Hermine blieb so lange am Seeufer sitzen, bis es Zeit zum Abendessen war. Sie stand auf und ging zum Schloss hinauf. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Melyn heute im Schloss der Magier war. Sie brauchte dringend jemanden zum Reden.

Obwohl sie zeitig losgegangen war, war sie eine der letzten, die in die Große Halle traten. Schnell ließ sie sich neben Draco gleiten.

„Wo warst du?", fragte er. „Ich hätte beinahe das Schloss auf den Kopf gestellt, wenn Blaise mich nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum verschleppt hätte."

„Ich war lediglich am See", antwortete Hermine und angelte sich ein Brötchen.

„Bei dem Wetter?", fragte Pansy, die Hermine gegenüber saß und deutete zur Decke.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ging einigermaßen", meinte sie lediglich und biss herzhaft in ihr Brötchen.

Auf einmal wurde ihr leicht schwindelig und sie musste den Kopf abstützen. Sie stöhnte. Wieso ausgerechnet jetzt, fragte sie sich.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Draco besorgt und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ganz und gar nicht", sagte sie und stand ruckartig vom Tisch auf. „Ich muss gehen", meinte sie nur noch und verschwand aus der Halle.

Warum wurde sie ausgerechnet jetzt gerufen? Was war so wichtig, dass man sie, eine angehende Magierin, rief?

Wieder ergriff ein großer Schwindelanfall von ihr Besitz und sie musste sich am Geländer festhalten. Sie stolperte mehr als dass sie ging auf die Räume zu und keuchte schließlich das Passwort. Sie beeilte sich doch schon!

Sie hastete in ihr Zimmer und nahm den doppelten Boden wieder aus dem Koffer. Hastig kramte sie nach einem in Samt geschlagenen Gegenstand und befreite ihn schließlich von dem Stoff.

Zum Vorschein kam ein goldenes Gerät, das in gewisser Art Ähnlichkeit mit einem Kompass hatte, nur dass es keine Zeiger hatte, die ausschwangen. Am Rand waren alte Runen eingraviert und in der Mitte war ein Saphirsplitter eingelassen worden. Es war ihr Schlüssel zum Schloss der Magier.

Hermine setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf ihr Bett und nahm den Schlüssel in ihre Hände. Sie schloss ihre Augen und binnen weniger Sekunden stand sie in der Eingangshalle des Schlosses.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie eine andere Magierschülerin, die ihr entgegen geeilt kam.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber Melyn sucht nach dir", lautete die wenig informative Antwort.

Hermine nickte und ging sofort zu Melyns Arbeitszimmer. Sie klopfte an.

„Melyn, ich bin's Hermine", sagte sie durch die Tür und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Komm rein!"

Hermine trat in den Raum und sah sich erst einmal um. Das letzte Mal, dass sie hier gewesen war, war schon etwas länger her. Um genauer zu sein, fast elf Monate. An ihrem ersten Tag bzw. Nacht hatte Melyn sie in ihr Zimmer bestellt um ihr alles zu erklären.

Seit dem hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Der große, helle Raum war immer noch vollgestopft mit Büchern und auf dem Schreibtisch türmten sich die Papiere.

„Setz dich doch", sagte die Magierin und riss Hermine so aus ihrer Betrachtung. „Ich hoffe, es hat keine Probleme gemacht, dass ich dich früher hierher geholt habe."

Hermine schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Leider doch. Du hast genau das Abendessen abgepasst."

Melyn lachte leise. „Das tut mir Leid", sagte sie. „Aber es ist wichtig, warum ich dich gerufen habe." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und musterte Hermine genauestens. „Deine Eltern waren, kurz bevor sie von einem Dämon ermordet worden, in einer ziemlichen Notlage. Sie waren kurz davor, entdeckt zu werden."

Hermine krallte ihre Hände in den Stoff ihres Kleides, das sie als Anwärterin auszeichnete. Sie trug es automatisch, sobald sie das Schloss betrat. Konnte es sein, dass sie endlich ein paar Antworten bekommen würde?

„Um deine Zukunft zu sichern, banden sie dich an einen Zauberer namens Draco Malfoy. Ich denke, du kennst ihn."

Hermine nickte. „Er ist Schulsprecher", sagte sie leise. Bevor Melyn fortfahren konnte, fügte sie noch hinzu: „Er hat mir das schon gesagt. Genauso, dass die Bindung erst mit dem siebzehnten Geburtstag für mich wahrnehmbar wird."

Melyn zog überrascht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Dann weißt du ja schon alles, was ich dir erzählen wollte. Nur eins noch: Die Bindung war nur möglich, weil ihr sozusagen füreinander bestimmt wart und auch noch seid."

Hermine verstand überhaupt nichts mehr. „Wie das?"

Melyn atmete einmal tief durch. „Es ist fast wie das altmodische Klischee, dass es für jeden Menschen nur einen Partner gibt, der genau zu ihm passt. In der magischen Welt trifft genau das zu. Die Magie, über die ein Mensch verfügt, hat ein bestimmtes Muster ähnlich wie die D-N-A. Und zu diesem Muster gibt es nur ein anderes Muster, das dazu passt. Ähnlich wie der Schlüssel zu einem Schloss passt."

Die Magierin lehnte sich mit einem Seufzen in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Den Partner findet man mit Hilfe eines Bluttestes heraus", fuhr sie fort. „Deine Eltern haben diesen Schritt gewagt, weil sie dich nicht in Gefahr bringen wollten."

Hermine nickte verstehend. Ihre Kehle war trocken geworden, während Melyn erzählt hatte. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch Melyn hob die Hand.

„Hör mir erst einmal zu", verlangte sie und Hermine nickte. „Ich weiß, du kanntest deinen" –sie grinste – „Ehemann bis gestern so gut wie überhaupt nicht und in drei Wochen wird eure Verbindung öffentlich gemacht, aber ich weiß auch, dass, wenn die Magiemuster stimmen, die Gefühle für den Partner meist auch schon vorhanden sind. Du musst nur in dich hineinhorchen, auch wenn es schwer fallen sollte. Versuch es wenigstens", bat sie und sah Hermine eindringlich an.

Hermine nickte leicht benommen. „Ich werde es versuchen", krächzte sie.

Melyn stand auf. „Gut, dann kannst du jetzt gehen. Heute findet kein Unterricht statt, weil eine Ratssitzung stattfindet. Erhol dich gut!"

Mit einem Zwinkern entließ sie Hermine, sie sofort wieder zu ihrem Ausgangspunkt zurück ging und zurück nach Hogwarts reiste.

Sie war kaum wieder in ihrem Zimmer, als die des Klopfens gewahr wurde, das allgegenwärtig war.

„Hermine, mach doch auf!", forderte Draco.

Hermine erinnerte sich dunkel daran, dass sie die Türen zugeschlossen hatte. Schnell stand sie auf und öffnete Draco.

°°°°°

Bekomme ich ein paar Reviews? °riesige Kulleraugen macht° Ich verspreche auch, dass ich sie beim nächsten Kapitel beantworten werde! Wirklich! Bis dann!


	7. Chapter 7

„Was war mit dir los?", wollte er auch sofort wissen, als er in ihr Zimmer trat.

„Melyn hat mich zu sich gerufen", sagte sie und hob ihren Schlüssel für ihn deutlich sichtbar in die Höhe.

Draco reagierte augenblicklich, indem er den Schlüssel packte und ihn wieder in den Samt einpackte. „Zeig das hier besser nicht so offen", meinte er und verstaute das Packet wieder im Koffer.

Hermine musterte ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick. War das die Bindung oder waren es doch Gefühle? Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Wie kam sie denn auf solche Gedanken?

Draco hatte ihren Blick bemerkt. „Was ist los?"

„Melyn hat mir unsere Bindung erklärt. Warum das überhaupt möglich war, uns aneinander zu binden."

Draco nickte. „Die Magiemuster, das hatte ich ganz vergessen." Er ließ sich auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch fallen. Er sah wirklich fertig aus.

Hermine konnte nicht anders. Sie ging zu ihm und strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, die ihm vor die Augen gefallen war. Seit gut einem Jahr kämmte er seine Haare nicht mehr mit Gel zurück und Hermine fand eindeutig, dass es ohne besser aussah.

Draco sah auf und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen.

Hermine war, als würde sie von einer riesigen Welle überrascht werden. Sie wurde von einem Gefühl der Zuneigung durchflutet, wie sie es noch nie erlebt hatte. Ohne dass sie es bemerkte, beugte sie sich zu ihm hinab.

Draco durchlebte ähnliches. Er war völlig überrascht, als er ihre warmen Finger an seiner Wange gespürt hatte. Automatisch hob er den Blick und versank in ihren dunkelbraunen Augen. Er hob seine Hände und umfasste damit zärtlich ihr Gesicht.

Wenige Momente später verschlossen die beiden ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss. Während sie sich gegenseitig mit ihren Lippen liebkosten, zog Draco sie auf seinen Schoß und schloss seine Arme um sie.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, sahen sie sich erst einmal verwundert in die Augen, dann wandten sie peinlich berührt den Blick ab.

„Tut mir leid", krächzte Draco, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das braucht es nicht", erwiderte sie. „Ich habe selbst einiges zu der Situation beigesteuert." Sie räusperte sich und stand von seinem Schoß auf.

„Es ist wohl besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe", meinte Draco, während er aufstand und zur Zimmertür ging. „Gute Nacht!"

„Gute Nacht", wiederholte sie, als er die Zimmertür hinter sich schloss. Was war nur in sie gefahren? Wo war ihr Verstand, ihre unerschütterliche Logik geblieben?

Auf einmal fiel ihr Blick auf die Scherben des Wasserglases, dass sie am Vormittag gegen die Wand geworfen hatte. Müde nahm sie ihren Zauberstab und zauberte es wieder ganz. Sie sollte langsam aber sicher lernen, ihre Wut zu beherrschen.

Sie zog sich ein schlabberiges T-Shirt an und kuschelte sich in ihr Bett. Sie war viel zu müde um noch ins Bad zu gehen oder sonst irgendetwas zu tun.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen im Grunde genommen allesamt gleich: Sie stand auf, machte sich fertig, besuchte den Unterricht, ging zu den Mahlzeiten und verkroch sich, wenn sie nicht gerade einen Rundgang machen musste in ihr Zimmer.

Ihr fehlte einfach die Energie, rauszugehen um sich mit Pansy und Milli zu treffen oder sich mit Draco auseinander zu setzen.

Nach dem Kuss war sie ins Grübeln geraten. Sie hatte auf Melyns Rat gehört und in sich selbst nach einer Antwort gesucht. Und sie hatte sie gefunden: Sie liebte Draco. Aber was war mit ihm? Lag es nur an der Bindung, dass er sich um sie sorgte, oder war es mehr?

Genau darüber zerbrach sie sich nun schon seit einiger Zeit den Kopf und sie war kein Stück weitergekommen. Sie distanzierte sich etwas von Draco, was diesem wirklich zu schaffen machen schien.

Es war Freitagabend. Sie saß gerade über einem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Ja?"

Draco öffnete und lehnte sich am Türrahmen an. „Warum gehst du mir aus dem Weg?", fragte er unvermittelt. „Hat es mit dem Kuss zu tun? Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es mir leid tut!"

Hermine stand auf und trat zu ihm. „Der Kuss hat nur indirekt etwas damit zu tun. Es liegt eher an mir, warum ich dir aus den Weg gegangen bin."

Draco runzelte wütend die Stirn, während er sie durchdringend an. „Wie das?", wollte er wissen.

Hermine wrang nervös ihre Hände. „Ich..." Sie atmete einmal tief durch. „Verdammt, das ist kompliziert!", brach es auf einmal aus ihr heraus und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

„Dann erklär es mir!", forderte er und zwang sie, ihn wieder anzusehen. „Bitte, erklär es mir!" Seine Stimme war zum Ende hin immer sanfter geworden und ließ Hermines Widerstand förmlich in sich zusammensacken.

Sie stand mit hängenden Schultern vor ihm und wich seinem Blick aus. „Ich kann es dir nicht erklären, weil... Ich kann es einfach nicht."

Draco ließ sie urplötzlich los und sie musste aufpassen, dass sie nicht hinfiel. Sie hatte sich mehr, als sie gedacht hatte, auf seinen Halt verlassen.

„Versuch es wenigstens", bat er.

Sie sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass mir noch etwas Zeit, bitte, dann werde ich es dir sagen."

Draco wollte etwas erwidern, doch ein Klopfen am Portrait hielt ihn davon ab. „Verdammt!", murmelte er leise, ging aber zu dem Bild und öffnete es.

„Pansy, Millicent, was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte Draco überrascht, während er zur Seite trat.

„Wir wollten Hermine besuchen. Sie ist in der letzten Zeit immer so schnell verschwunden, wenn wir auf sie zugekommen sind", sagte Pansy und ging an ihm vorbei. Milli folgte ihr auf dem Fuße.

„Könnt ihr nicht später wiederkommen? Ich wollte gerade mit ihr reden", sagte er, doch die beiden gingen zu Hermine, die in der Tür verharrte.

„Da bist du ja", meinte Millicent.

„Komm, wir wollen mit dir reden!", sagte Pansy, manövrierte Hermine in ihr Zimmer zurück und schloss die Tür ab.

„Was. Ist. Mit. Dir. Los", fragte Millicent, nachdem sie sich auf das Bett gesetzt hatte.

„Und sag ja nicht: nichts. Wir kennen diese Masche mittlerweile schon auswendig. Also schieß los."

Hermine seufzte ergeben und ließ sich ebenfalls auf das Bett sinken. „Ich habe mich in Draco verliebt", gestand sie leise.

„Aber das ist doch wunderbar", sagte Pansy und knuddelte sie durch. „Warum bist du dann so deprimiert?"

Hermine atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie ihnen die ganze Geschichte am Stück erzählte, wobei sie alles, was mit Magierin zu tun hatte, ausließ. Danach saßen sie erst einmal schweigend da und versuchten das Gehörte zu verarbeiten.

„Jetzt verstehe ich dich", meinte Millicent. „Ich glaube, da würde ich genau so reagieren."

Pansy nickte zustimmend. „Absolut. Was können wir tun?"

Die drei sahen sich ratlos an. Keiner von ihnen hatte eine Idee.

„Vielleicht sollte Hermine mit mir reden anstatt sich in ihr Schneckenhaus zurückzuziehen?"

Pansy, Millicent und Hermine fuhren erschrocken herum. Dort stand Draco in der Tür zum Badezimmer und sah Hermine mit einem unergründlichen Blick an.

„Komm her, du!", sagte er und breitete einladend seine Arme aus.

Hermine traute ihren Augen kaum. „Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte sie überrascht.

Draco nickte. „Mein voller Ernst."

Hermine stand auf, stolperte mehr als dass sie ging auf ihn zu und kuschelte sich in seine Arme. Draco drückte sie fest an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar.

Pansy und Millicent wechselten grinsend einen Blick und verschwanden leise aus Hermines Zimmer. Allerdings nahmen sie sich fest vor, sowohl Hermine als auch Draco später noch auszuquetschen.

„Tu mir das nächste Mal den Gefallen und rede direkt mit mir, ja?", bat Draco.

„Mache ich", versprach Hermine.

„Wer hat dich wirklich dazu gebracht, dass du es dir eingestanden hast?", fragte er, nachdem er sich auf ihr Bett gesetzt hatte und Hermine an sich gezogen hatte.

„Melyn. Sie hat mich dazu gebracht, auf mein Innerstes zu hören", antwortete sie und lehnte sich an ihn.

„Hattest du wirklich solche Angst, es könnte nur die Bindung sein, die mich dazu bringt, mir Sorgen um dich zu machen?", wollte er wissen.

Hermine nickte. „Du hast es doch mitbekommen", sagte sie.

Draco ersparte sich eine Erwiderung und drehte sie stattdessen zu sich um. „Ich liebe dich", wisperte er und schloss seine Arme enger um sie. Er küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte sie. Sie schmiegte sich näher an ihn und begann einen weiteren Kuss.

Dieses Mal war es nicht das einfache Aufeinandertreffen ihrer Lippen. Seine Zunge bettelte um Einlass, dem sie ihm nur zu gerne gewährte. Er erkundete ihre Mundhöhle und munterte ihre Zunge dazu auf, seine Zärtlichkeiten zu erwidern.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, lächelten beide.

„Bin ich froh, dass wir das geklärt haben", sagte Draco und lehnte sich an die Rückwand des Bettes, wobei er Hermine mit sich zog. Diese brummte nur zustimmend und genoss seine Nähe.

„Du weißt, dass unsere Bindung in nächstes Wochenende bekannt gemacht wird?", fragte Draco, als beide im Wohnzimmer saßen und an einem Aufsatz für Verwandlung arbeiteten.

Hermine nickte, während sie in ihrem Schulbuch einen Sachverhalt nachschlug. „Ja, Melyn hat es mir gesagt. Warum erwähnst du es?"

„Nun ja, weil meine Eltern werden sicherlich auf eine kleine, feierliche Zeremonie bestehen. Ich warte nur noch auf den Brief, in dem sie mir das mitteilen."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Was heißt bei deinen Eltern eine kleine, feierliche Zeremonie?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

Draco grinste. „Och, es werden ein paar Leute eingeladen und es gibt ein kleines Essen. Auf jeden Fall werden wir schon am Samstag nach Malfoy Manor reisen und am Sonntag ist dann die _kleine_ Feier."

„Und jetzt sagst du mir noch einmal genau, wie viele ein paar Leute sind, damit ich mir ein Bild davon machen kann", sagte Hermine, die mittlerweile sehr misstrauisch war.

Draco zog eine Grimasse. „So um die zweihundert", sagte er ziemlich leise und beobachtete genauestens Hermines Gesichtszüge.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!", keuchte sie überrascht und wäre beinahe vom Sofa gefallen, so sehr war sie erschreckt."

Draco machte eine bedauernde Geste, nickte aber bestätigend. „Ich gehe zumindest davon aus." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Und das ist noch nicht alles..."


	8. Chapter 8

„Und das heißt?"

Draco druckste unangenehm herum. „Es wird noch jemand zu Besuch kommen."

„Wer?"

Draco schloss seine Augen, als wollte er so eine Katastrophe abwenden. „Tom..."

„WAS? Tom Riddle, auch genannt Lord Voldemort? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Entschuldige mal bitte!" Hermine sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Hör mir bitte zu, Hermine. Er ist wirklich nicht das Monster, als das er von Dumbledore dargestellt wird. Er versucht lediglich gegen die Unterdrückung der schwarzen Magie anzugehen. Sie wird nämlich genauso unterdrückt und verdammt wie ihr Magier mit dem Unterschied, dass wir uns dagegen wehren!"

„Wir?"

„Ja, wir", wiederholte Draco und sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Mit schwarzer Magie können viele magische Krankheiten geheilt werden, gegen die weiße Magie völlig machtlos ist. Wir wollen einfach nur, dass beide Seiten der Magie völlig akzeptiert werden."

„Völlig akzeptiert werden?" Hermine stand wütend auf. „Du meinst, das Töten von Menschen soll akzeptiert werden?"

Draco schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Und zu deiner Information: Avada Kedavra war eigentlich nur als Notlösung gedacht um uns vor viel grausameren Flüchen der weißen Seite zu schützen."

„Und der Imperius und der Cruciatus? Waren die auch zum Schutz gedacht?", brauste Hermine auf.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Diese Flüche wurden nicht von uns, sondern von einem Zauberer der beide Magien in sich vereinte, aber auf der Seite von Dumbledore stand, entwickelt."

Hermine sah ihn zornig an. Sie zitterte, nein bebte vor Wut. „Du willst mir also sagen, dass ich die ganze Zeit an jemanden geglaubt habe, der nichts anderes im Sinn hat, als seine Macht weiter auszubauen und alles, was ihm in die Quere kommen könnte, zerstören will?"

Draco nickte. „Es ist die Wahrheit." Als er ihre ablehnende Haltung sah, fuhr er fort. „Ich bitte dich, denk einmal nach. Du siehst doch, wie die Magier unterdrückt werden, obwohl sie eigentlich nur das Wohlergehen der Menschen im Sinn haben. Überleg mal, was für Auswirkungen es für Dumbledore hätte, wenn sie akzeptiert würden! Seine Macht wäre dahin!"

Hermine nickte zögerlich. Ihr Widerstand war bei seinen Worten in sich zusammengefallen. „Du hast Recht", murmelte sie und ließ sich wieder auf das Sofa sinken. „Tut mir leid, dass ich..."

Draco drückte ihre Hand. „Ich hätte genau so reagiert", sagte er sanft und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Und jetzt würde ich sagen, wir arbeiten am Aufsatz weiter. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass McGonagall sonderlich begeistert wäre, wenn wir mit einer ungenügenden Arbeit bei ihr auftauche würden."

Hermine lachte. „Sie würde uns den Kopf abreißen."

Die letzten paar Tage vergingen wie im Flug und ehe sie sich versahen war es bereits Samstag und sie warteten vor den Toren vom Schlossgelände auf den Fahrenden Ritter, der sie zum Manor bringen sollte.

„Nervös?", fragte Draco amüsiert und schlang den Arm um ihre Hüfte.

Hermine nickte. „Etwas", gab sie zu.

Draco beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr hinunter. „Das brauchst du nicht", murmelte er leise und knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen.

Hermine kicherte. „Lass das!", meinte sie und wollte sich aus seinen Armen befreien, doch er hielt sie fest. Bevor er noch etwas tun konnte, knallte es und der Fahrende Ritter hielt mit quietschenden Bremsen vor ihm.

„Willkommen im Fahrenden Ritter! Wohin können wir Sie bringen und wen dürfen wir an Bord begrüßen?" Stan sprang die Stufen hinunter und griff sich die beiden Taschen, die Draco und Hermine mitnahmen.

„Wir wollen nach Malfoy Manor", sagte Draco und beobachtete amüsiert, wie Stan beinahe wieder die Stufen hinunterfiel.

„Mr Malfoy! Es ist uns eine Ehre, Sie in unserem Bus begrüßen zu dürfen!", schleimte er, kaum dass er sich von seinem Schock erholt hatte. „Hier am Eingang sind noch zwei Sessel frei." Er deutete auf zwei schon ziemlich mitgenommene Sessel, die direkt hinter dem Fahrer standen.

Draco nickte. „Wie viel macht das?"

„Zweiundzwanzig Sickel für Sie und Ihre Begleitung", sagte Stan und nahm das Geld entgegen.

Hermine hatte sich mittlerweile schon auf einen Sessel gesetzt und sah abwartend hinaus aus dem Fenster. Sie hasste es, mit diesem Gefährt zu reisen. Warum hatte man ihnen nicht erlauben können, dass sie mit Flohpulver zum Manor reisen konnten?

Draco setzte sich neben sie und beobachtete ihr Gesicht. „Du magst es nicht, mit dem Fahrenden Ritter zu reisen, oder?"

Hermine nickte und drehte ihr Gesicht in seine Richtung. „Ich hasse es, um genau zu sein", erwiderte sie.

„Komm her", sagte er leise.

„Was? Vergiss es!", gab sie zurück und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

Draco lachte leise und zog sie, ohne auf ihren Protest zu achten, auf seinen Schoß. „Wenn wir durch die Gegend fallen, dann zusammen!", lachte er.

Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Wenn das mal gut geht", murmelte sie.

Wider Erwarten ging alles gut und sie wurden nicht durch das ganze Untergeschoss des Busses geschleudert. Nach kurzer Zeit kamen sie am Manor an. Hermine seufzte erleichtert auf, als sie endlich aus dem mörderischen Gefährt ausstieg.

Sie staunte nicht schlecht, als sie den ersten Blick auf das Manor erhaschte. „Wow!"

Draco lachte. „Das Manor deiner Familie ist noch größer", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um. „Dann habe ich keine Ahnung, wie ich mich dort jemals zurechtfinden soll. Ich schaffe es ja kaum im Magierschloss den Weg zu den Unterrichtsräumen zu finden!"

„Du wirst das schon schaffen und jetzt komm! Meine Eltern wollen dich endlich kennen lernen!", sagte er und führte sie zum Eingangstor.

Sie hatten kaum einen Fuß auf die erste Stufe gesetzt, als das Tor aufgestoßen wurde und eine große, schlank Frau hinausgestürmt kam.

„Mum!", keuchte Draco überrascht auf.

„Draco, mein Schatz!" Narzissa Malfoy eilte auf ihren Sohn zu und schloss ihn herzlich in ihre Arme. „Und du bist dann wohl Hermine. Freut mich, dich zu sehen", sagte sie und umarmte sie ebenfalls.

Hermine lächelte. „Freut mich ebenfalls", erwiderte sie.

„Kommt erst einmal rein!"

Während Narzissa vorausging, folgten Draco und Hermine in einigen Metern Abstand.

„Und?", fragte Draco.

„Und was?"

„Wie findest du meine Mutter?"

„Ist das eine Fangfrage?", lachte Hermine. „Ich finde sie nett!"

„Das ist gut, sie hat sich nämlich in den Kopf gesetzt, heute noch mit dir einkaufen zu gehen, damit du morgen etwas „Anständiges" zum Anziehen hast."

„Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt", beschwerte sich Hermine, aber sie lachte.

„Ich hatte Angst, du könntest einen Herzinfekt bekommen", gab Draco schelmisch zurück.

Hermine warf ihm einen Blick zu, der vor Schalk nur so trotzte. „Das bekommst du noch zurück, verlass dich drauf!"

Als sie in der Eingangshalle ankamen, trafen sie auf Lucius Malfoy, der ihnen lächelnd entgegen kam. „Hallo, ihr beiden!", begrüßte er sie und wie seine Frau schloss er erst Draco dann Hermine in seine Arme.

„Ihr kommt genau richtig zum Mittagessen", sagte er. „Ihr habt gerade noch Zeit euer Zimmer zu besichtigen. – Ich hoffe, es macht euch nichts aus, dass ihr euch ein Zimmer teilt."

Hermine und Draco wechselten einen kurzen Blick und zuckten gleich darauf mit den Schultern.

„Gut! Draco, du weißt doch bestimmt noch, wo das Lilienzimmer ist, oder?"

Draco nickte und schüttelte gleich darauf den Kopf. „Du bist verrückt, Dad", sagte er noch, bevor er mit Hermine zu dem Zimmer ging.

„Was ist so besonders an dem Zimmer?", fragte Hermine, die nicht gerne die Unwissende spielte.

„Es ist das schönste Zimmer im ganzen Manor!", antwortete Draco, während er den Kopf schüttelte. „Dad hat ein Rad ab, das kann ich dir sagen. Wir sind doch so wie so nur ein Wochenende hier, wieso macht er gerade das Zimmer zurecht?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte Draco weiter durch die Gänge. „Wie findest du dich hier nur zurecht?", fragte sie. Ihr brummte schon längst der Schädel wegen den ganzen Gängen, die sich alle ähnlich sahen, aber doch verschieden waren.

„Ich bin hier aufgewachsen!", lachte Draco, bevor er schließlich vor einer Tür stehen blieb. „Wir sind da!"

Er öffnete die Tür und gab somit einen Raum frei, bei dem Hermine automatisch der Atem stocken.

„Du hast Recht, dein Vater ist verrückt!", staunte sie, als sie in den Raum trat und sich erst einmal im Kreis drehte.

Draco lachte aufgrund ihres kindlichen Verhaltens. „Wenigstens gefällt es dir", lachte er.

„Wie könnte es das nicht?", fragte Hermine. „Um ehrlich zu sein, komme ich mir vor wie im Märchenland!"

Draco grinste nur. „Wir sollten wieder zurück gehen. Das Mittagessen beginnt bald und du musst ja schließlich fitt sein für deinen Einkaufsbummel heute Nachmittag."

„Wie lange wird das eigentlich dauern?", fragte Hermine, während sie das Zimmer verließen.

„Im besten Fall seid ihr in drei Stunden wieder hier", antwortete Draco. „Meine Mutter wird sich die Chance sicher nicht entgehen lassen, dich völlig neu einzukleiden."

„Na, prima!", stöhnte Hermine, doch Draco lachte nur.

„Du wirst es schon überleben!", meinte er, als sie in den Speisesaal eintraten. Hermine knurrte nur als Antwort.

„Was wird sie überleben?", fragte Lucius, als sie sich an den Tisch setzten.

„Den Einkaufsbummel mit Mum", antwortete er bereitwillig.

„Sei mal nicht so frech, junger Mann", tadelte Narzissa, aber ihr Lächeln verriet sie.

Hermine schaltete sich in die Unterhaltung ein. „Wohin willst du denn einkaufen gehen?", fragte sie.

„Nach London, wohin sonst? Das wird ein ziemlich interessanter Nachmittag", versicherte sie.

„Ja, und heute Abend wird Hermine Blasen an den Füßen haben", spottete Draco.

Auf einmal witterte Hermine eine Chance von vorher wahr zu machen. „Wie wäre es, wenn du mitkommst?", fragte sie.

Draco sah sie geschockt an. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

Auch Narzissa schien nicht sonderlich überzeugt zu sein. „Wie kommst du darauf?" Dann aber ging ihr ein Licht auf. „Gute Idee, Hermine! Wirklich! Darauf hätte ich selbst kommen müssen!"

Draco verstand nichts. „Könnt ihr mir mal erklären, was ihr vorhabt?"

„Du" – sie deutete zur Verdeutlichung mit ihrer Gabel auf ihn – „wirst unsere Taschen tragen dürfen", erklärte sie.

Draco ließ den Kopf auf sie Tischkante knallen und kümmerte sich nicht um den tadelnden Blick seines Vaters. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", stöhnte er. Auf einmal hob er den Kopf und funkelte Hermine an. „Das ist alles deine Schuld!"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nein, ist es nicht. Das hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben. Du erinnerst dich doch noch an unsere Unterhaltung vor der Eingangshalle?"

Draco starrte sie fassungslos an. „Warum hat der Hut dich nur jemals nach Gryffindor gesteckt, kannst du mir das mal erklären?"


End file.
